


Chcę je zobaczyć!

by Pacynka



Series: Nawet geniusze potrzebują terapii [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Scars, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of therapy, with a tone of fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka
Summary: – Hej, hej, czekaj – sapnął Tony, gdy ta mała, ale wciąż przytomna część jego umysłu wysyłała sygnały o konsekwencjach rozwoju sytuacji.– Coś się stało? – spytał z niepokojem Steve, przyglądając się ciemnym oczom geniusza, jakby to w nich miał mieć wypisaną odpowiedź.– Musisz coś wcześniej wiedzieć.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Nawet geniusze potrzebują terapii [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Chcę je zobaczyć!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriHuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metal Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284236) by [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan). 



Odkąd pamiętał był otaczany przez ludzi.

W dzieciństwie wokół niego rzadko można było spotkać jego rodziców, którzy w pogoni za lepszą przyszłością przez brak czasu zrzucali obowiązek wychowania młodego człowieka na swojego lokaja i gospodynię. Tony Stark jako dusza towarzystwa uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi tłumu i czerpać z tego tytułu niezliczone korzyści. Brunet na żadne przyjęcie nie wchodził sam, zaczepiany przez modelki i celebrytki jeszcze przed samym wejściem. Sława i pieniądze były środkiem do celu, jakim było czyjeś stałe towarzystwo.

Z biegiem czasu Stark wolał być otoczony metalem i technologią, dzięki którym nazywano go Iron Manem.

Zrezygnował z ludzi, którzy nic nie wnosili do jego życia na rzecz skromnej grupy przyjaciół. Zdobył się nawet na odwagę, wyjawiając swoje uczucia Pepper, lecz ta stanowczo przyznała, że woli pozostać na stopie szef-asystentka z aspiracjami na przyjaźń. Tony z czasem stwierdził, iż kobieta miała rację, a jego wyznanie mogło zakrawać o desperację.

O jego problemach, rozterkach i uczuciach najwięcej wiedział Rhodey, ponieważ posiadał on niezwykłą umiejętność zadawania odpowiednich pytań i czytania między wierszami. Stark unikał jak ognia otwartych prób wyciągnięcia z niego informacji o samopoczuciu. Rhodey również jako jedyny poza Tonym widział z bliska jego blizny, a to tylko za sprawą urodzinowego wieczoru w małym mieszkaniu żołnierza i sporej ilości alkoholu. Obaj wtedy uronili łzy i obaj udawali następnego dnia, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Stark od tamtego incydentu skrzętnie skrywał swoje tajemnice, powierzając ich małą część swojej sztucznej inteligencji, a z całą resztą radził sobie wkręcając się w wir pracy nad zbroją.

Do czasu aż nie poznał bliżej człowieka otaczanego dziesiątki lat przez lód.

Ich wspaniała znajomość rozpoczęła się od wspólnego pojmania nordyckiego bóstwa, a potem równie spektakularnej kłótni, zderzając ze sobą dwa kompletnie różne temperamenty. Po pierwszej udanej misji wszyscy zamieszkali w Wieży Starka, by oczekując na kolejne wyzwania zacieśniać zespołowe więzi. Tony podchodził do innych Avengersów z lekkim dystansem – w końcu był jedynie konsultantem dla tych ludzi. Jego rola, którą łaskawie obdarował go Nick Fury, traciła na ważności z każdą nową misją i każdym zachwytem, który rozkwitał na twarzach jego towarzyszy na widok ulepszonych broni i nowych technologii. Brunet przyłapywał się na chęci spędzenia w warsztacie paru godzin tylko dla jednego uśmiechu Kapitana, gdy zostanie mu zaprezentowana nowa funkcja w jego patriotycznym kostiumie.

Steve równie chętnie spędzał czas z miliarderem, używając problemów ze swoim telefonem jako pretekstu, by zjechać na odpowiednie piętro. Często przychodził tak po prostu, by posiedzieć na kanapie w ciszy, chociaż głośna rockowa muzyka mogła być nazwana _cichą_ jedynie w kontekście skutecznego unikania delegacji z TARCZY. Czasem blondyn przynosił ze sobą książkę lub swój szkicownik, ale zawsze pytał, czy nie będzie swoją obecnością Starkowi przeszkadzał. Tony zapewniał, że absolutnie jest to mu obojętne, choć takie naprawdę nie było.

Podczas któregoś z rzędu tłumaczenia Steve'owi mechaniki działania Twittera Rogers zdawał się słuchać tylko jednym uchem, a jego rozkojarzenie potwierdziło drgnięcie, gdy ich dłonie spotkały się nad ekranem tabletu. Obserwowali się wzajemnie dłuższą chwilę, chłonąc widok twarzy drugiego z tak bliska, aż spotkali się w połowie drogi, by złączyć swoje usta w pocałunku. Ten spontaniczny gest spotkał się z akceptacją obu stron – ku uciesze ich obu – i w ten sposób zalążek przyjaźni nabrał nowego znaczenia.

Skradali sobie pocałunki w tajemnicy przed resztą zespołu, ale dotąd nie odważyli się na poważniejszy krok – Tony nie pytał, bo zdecydował się podejść do tej relacji na poważnie, dając Kapitanowi swobodę i czas, a Steve stronił od myślenia o tym na głos z tego samego powodu.

Brunet nie był jednak głupi i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Steve jest zbyt nieśmiały i szarmancki, by wyjść z inicjatywą. Tony postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i starał się nie gapić na Kapitana w garniturze podczas dobroczynnej gali, którą uświetniało towarzystwo wszystkich Avengersów. W połowie bankietu wyszeptał na ucho jasnowłosego propozycję spędzenia wspólnego wieczoru, a ten oblał się tak intensywnym rumieńcem, że pozostała czwórka ich kompanów nie mogła przejść obok tego obojętnie. Thor zastanawiał się, który trunek szczyci się powodowaniem takich efektów, Bruce pytał Kapitana o samopoczucie, a Clint zaproponował krótkie wyjście na taras, skoro Steve wyglądał jakby potrzebował powietrza. Jedynie Natasha przyglądając się przyjacielowi skierowała następnie swój wzrok na Starka i delikatnie uniosła kącik ust, zupełnie jakby znała dokładny powód szkarłatu na policzkach Rogersa. Tony nie byłby zdziwiony, jeśli rzeczywiście tak było.

Wracając windą na swoje piętra (docelowo na piętro geniusza) jedynie obecność Bruce'a, mieszkającego dwa piętra niżej, powstrzymywała ich przed rzuceniem się na siebie już w tamtej chwili. Do sypialni dotarli po omacku, zbyt zajęci sobą nawzajem. Lekka nerwowość, którą Stark mógł obserwować na twarzy blondyna za każdym razem, gdy krzyżowali spojrzenia odkąd przedstawił mu swój plan na noc, te delikatne speszenie – gdzieś uleciało. Oboje pozbyli się już swoich marynarek, które znajdą prawdopodobnie dopiero następnego poranka. Blondyn błądził ciepłymi dłońmi po plecach geniusza, a ten z kolei wplatał palce w jego fryzurę. Złączeni w długim pocałunku usiedli na szerokim łóżku, a Steve przeniósł ręce na przód, by uporać się z krawatem niższego. Stark nie pozostał dłużny i również poluźnił bawełniany materiał wokół szyi Steve'a, ale gdy ten zaczął odpinać guziki u jego koszuli, Tony momentalnie otrzeźwiał.

– Hej, hej, czekaj – sapnął Tony, gdy ta mała, ale wciąż przytomna część jego umysłu wysyłała sygnały o konsekwencjach rozwoju sytuacji.

Wbrew pozorom Stark przemyślał wszystko i pójście do łóżka ze Steve'm nie było spontaniczną decyzją. Wcześniej nawet rozmyślał jak powinien zacząć ten temat, ale żaden z wewnętrznych monologów nie brzmiał szczerze. Wiedział, że powinien się otworzyć przed jasnowłosym, ale wydawało mu się, że potrzebował do tego małych kroczków. Nie wszystko na raz, a pierwsza wspólna noc miała być dobrym początkiem.

– Coś się stało? – spytał z niepokojem Steve, przyglądając się ciemnym oczom geniusza, jakby to w nich miał mieć wypisaną odpowiedź.

– Musisz coś wcześniej wiedzieć.

Tony nie chciał, by zabrzmiało to tak uroczyście, jakby właśnie miał przedstawić swojemu ukochanemu swoją największą tajemnicę, choć w sumie właśnie to miało nastąpić. Co prawda Steve wiedział o reaktorze, jednak mógł jedynie sobie wyobrażać jak to wygląda, a rzeczywisty obraz przechodził wszelkie wyobrażenia.

Steve opuścił ramiona i patrzył z lekkim strachem, jakby spodziewał się usłyszeć, że na zbyt dużo sobie pozwolił albo zrobił coś niewłaściwie nim tak naprawdę zaczęli. Miliarder musiał go uspokoić.

– Chcę cię wcześniej ostrzec, że to... – przerwał Tony i przelotnie spojrzał w dół. – Że to nie jest piękny widok.

Obserwował, jak twarz Kapitana zastyga, gdy znaczenie słów wreszcie do niego dotarło. Czekał na jakąś poza tą reakcję, wstrzymując oddech, chociaż w jego umyśle mrugała lampka suflera, że powinien kontynuować swoją kwestię. Spuścił wzrok na ich złączone dłonie i oczami wyobraźni przeniósł się do swojego warsztatu, by po prostu powtórzyć kolejny raz z rzędu przygotowaną formułkę.

– Reaktor... – urwał Tony, by pozbyć się dziwnej chrypy. – Reaktor otacza spora tkanka bliznowata, bo w jaskini zapomnieli udostępnić skalpeli i innych precyzyjnych narzędzi, więc wyglądam jak ofiara szaleńca z kwasem. – Uśmiechnął się smutno, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że żart zamaskuje jego poważny ton. Nie uniknął powagi, a sarkazm brzmiał lepiej w jego głowie, ale kontynuował: – Poza tym mam kilkanaście blizn po szrapnelu na całym torsie i kilka świeższych pamiątek po misjach lub drobnych wypadkach w warsztacie.

Tony odważył się spojrzeć w górę, by natychmiast spotkać wlepione w niego błękitne oczy, w których czaiło się zmartwienie. Westchnął i znów opuścił głowę, nim ciągnął dalej.

– Metalowy pierścień lekko wystaje, inaczej tkanka narastałaby na nim, a do tego nie mogę dopuścić. Chciałem byś wiedział wcześniej, żebyś nie uciekł stąd w popłochu – zaśmiał się nieszczerze, kolejny raz próbując rozładować atmosferę.

Stark uniósł dłonie i sam kontynuował zamiary Steve, odpinając guziki kamizelki, a następnie przeszedł do zapięć koszuli. Krążył myślami wokół możliwych obaw i wniosków, które w ciszy analizował Kapitan. Właśnie – w ciszy. Milcząca obecność zaczęła ciążyć mu na tyle, że coraz trudniej przychodziło mu złapanie kolejnych guzików. Westchnął głęboko, patrząc z uporem na drżenie swoich rąk, a by nie mnożyć w myślach wątpliwości, postanowił opowiadać dalej.

– Uratował mnie wtedy Yinsen, pozbawiając sporej części mostku i fragmentów żeber. Cieszył się, że nie pamiętałem zabiegu, bo ponoć terroryści jedynie wybuchli śmiechem po usłyszeniu słowa _narkoza_ i _środki przeciwbólowe_. Jestem pewien, że Yinsen mógłby być światowej sławy lekarzem, gdyby tylko mógł pracować na sali operacyjnej z prawdziwego zdarzenia – wytłumaczył Tony i uniósł kącik ust przez wspomnienie o tym, kończąc rozpinać koszulę. – To, że tu jestem... Właśnie tu i teraz, z takimi perspektywami... To jego zasługa. Dostałem swoją drugą szansę dzięki obcemu człowiekowi.

Brunet przez cały ten czas unikał spojrzenia Steve'a, błądząc wzrokiem dosłownie wszędzie, byle nie przed siebie. Siedział z podwiniętą pod udo nogą i zastanawiał się co powinien jeszcze dodać, gdy blondyn znów chwycił jego dłoń.

– Co się z nim stało? – spytał cicho, odzywając się pierwszy raz od dawna.

– Pomógł mi zyskać na czasie, bym zdążył uruchomić pierwszą zbroję. Z jaskini wydostałem się niestety sam – odparł Tony i trochę był na siebie zły, że nie jest w stanie mówić o poświęceniu w bezpośredni sposób. Pomimo upływu czasu nie potrafił się pogodzić z tym, że ciągnął się za nim niespłacony dług wdzięczności. Każdą ranę, jaką zadał Dziesięciu Pierścieniom dedykował Yinsenowi i jego rodzinie.

Tony sięgnął dłońmi do kołnierzyka, by rozchylić koszulę z zamiarem jej ściągnięcia, ale dłoń Rogersa zaciskająca się na jego nadgarstku skutecznie mu to umożliwiła.

– Jeśli nie czujesz się jeszcze gotowy, by mi pokazać to możemy poczekać, całkowicie to zrozumiem...

– Nie, ja chcę, poważnie, chciałbym... Po prostu nie... – Przełknął ślinę, zestresowany. – Nie chcę się bać dotyku – szepnął, bo nic głośniejszego nie miało szansy opuścić jego ust. Tony drgnął, bo w sumie nie chciał tego mówić, dlatego już zwyczajnie spróbował zakryć prawdę ironią. – Bo to nie tak, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach jedyny raz.

Steve puścił jego dłonie i geniusz natychmiast zabrał się za odpięcie mankietów, po czym zsunął koszulę z ramion.

– I naprawdę... – urwał Kapitan, szukając odpowiednich słów

– Aha, wystarczą jedynie dwie podkoszulki najlepszej jakości, koszula i kamizelka, by stłumić jego światło. Dlatego nikt z mediów dotąd się nie zorientował.

Brunet odetchnął głęboko i szybkim ruchem ściągnął obie podkoszulki naraz, by nie stchórzyć w trakcie tego pokracznego striptizu. Nagi od pasa w górę czekał niczym na wyrok, odsłonięty przed drugą osobą jak chyba nigdy dotąd. Oddech ugrzązł w jego płucach i nie chciał ich opuścić, kiedy rozpoznał na twarzy blondyna zdezorientowanie i lekki szok, widoczne w błękitnym blasku. Zmarszczka między brwiami Steve’a nie chciała zniknąć pod wpływem wzroku niższego, a milczenie wręcz dusiło Tony’ego. Kapitan wpatrywał się w najjaśniejszy punkt w sypialni, a błękit jego oczu był pełen czegoś na pograniczu zmartwienia i współczucia.

– Powiedziałem wcześniej to wszystko właśnie po to, żebyś nie miał takiej miny, Steve – oświadczył gorzko miliarder i modlił się, by głosem ani gestem nie pokazać swojego przerażenia.

Steve zamrugał szybko i podniósł wzrok, zupełnie jakby ostatnim zdaniem Stark zdołał wybudzić go z jakiegoś transu. Mężczyzna musiał zrozumieć, że swoim osłupieniem jedynie podniósł geniuszowi ciśnienie i w jednej sekundzie zdecydował się to naprawić. Jego twarz złagodniała, kiedy na chwilę przeniósł wzrok w dół, by ponownie chwycić Tony'ego na rękę i delikatnie się uśmiechnął, spoglądając na nowo w czekoladowe tęczówki.

– Tony, przepraszam... Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, po prostu... – przerwał jasnowłosy i westchnął. – Chyba dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że gdyby nie reaktor, nie byłoby ani ciebie, ani Iron Mana. Napędza was obu, jeśli mogę tak to ująć – wyznał z wyraźnym podziwem w głosie.

Stark zaśmiał się cicho i całe spięcie, jakie jeszcze przed chwilą rządziło jego ciałem poszło w zapomnienie. Dotąd nie myślał o urządzeniu w kategoriach swojego _napędu_ , nie w tak dosłownym znaczeniu. Steve mógł nie znać się na mechanikach czy działaniach współczesnych technologii, ale to nie znaczy, że nie próbował ich zrozumieć. Nowe określenie okazało się zaskakująco trafne, ponieważ to między innymi przez metal nad swoim sercem Tony zyskał motywację do zmian.

Geniusz musiał poruszyć jeszcze jedną ważną kwestię.

– Steve, wiesz co zrobił mi Obi?

– Tak – przyznał smutno i dostrzegł zdezorientowanie bruneta. – Po przyjęciu urodzinowym Clinta w zeszłym miesiącu pozwoliłeś mi się odprowadzić na swoje piętro, żebym był pewny, że trafiłeś do łóżka. Wtedy opowiedziałeś mi o tym co się stało w Malibu i...

Kapitan ewidentnie nie miał w planach zdradzać istnienia dalszej części zdania, ale urwał je zbyt późno, by miliarder mógł przejść obok tego obojętnie.

– Co jeszcze ciekawego wygadałem? – zachęcił Tony, przez co Steve spuścił wzrok w dół.

– Że teraz wiem dlaczego nie powinienem cię dotykać bez pytania – wyjaśnił niepewnie jasnowłosy. – I że potrzebujesz sporo czasu, by komuś zaufać.

Steve odetchnął, spoglądając z powrotem na Tony’ego i wydawał się żałować sposobu, w jaki dowiedział się prawdy.

– Och, no tak. Za grosz taktu – zakpił Tony i potarł nasadę nosa. – Ale może to i lepiej, o jedno rozgrzebywanie ran mniej.

To znacznie skracało przewidywany przez Starka czas rozmowy, czego nie przemyślał. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu zdąży coś wymyślić, bo sam nie był pewien swoich pragnień. Poza tym jakaś część jego podświadomości podpowiadała mu, że rozmyślanie nad kontynuacją nie będzie potrzebne – Steve przede wszystkim mógł odmówić wspólnego wieczoru, a dalej mógł wyjść z pokoju jak tylko zorientował się, czego świadkiem będzie. Miał milion okazji, by przerwać ten kwadrans zwierzeń, a został i Tony miotał się wewnętrznie z pytaniem _co dalej_. Na szczęście jego zmieszanie musiało być widoczne, bo Steve postanowił mu pomóc.

– Wspomniałeś o swoim strachu, który nie jest bezpodstawny i naprawdę to rozumiem, ale… Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz… Jeśli chciałbyś… Mógłbym dotknąć tych blizn?

Tony zamarł zszokowany, bo nie podejrzewał Steve’a o umiejętność czytania w myślach. Właśnie nad tym pytaniem głowił się przez ostatnie kilkanaście sekund, bo w każdej formie brzmiało ono śmiesznie i niedorzecznie. Dotąd za każdym razem, gdy Pepper przygładzała jego marynarkę albo poprawiała krawat wzdrygał się i tyle kontaktu wystarczyło, by jego puls przyspieszał. Brunet poprosił szybko swoją podświadomość, by siedziała cicho i nie potraktowała blondyna jako wroga.

Stark przytaknął skinięciem głowy, bo prawdopodobnie głos zawiódłby go w tamtym momencie i umościł się wygodniej, skopując buty i siadając na pościeli po turecku. Steve uniósł dłoń, a Tony obserwował ją z takim zaangażowaniem, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Bał się nawet mrugać, by nie stracić jej z zasięgu wzroku. _Tylko nie uciekaj przed tym, nie waż się drgnąć, bo nic mi nie grozi_ powtarzał sobie w myślach niczym mantrę, bo taka była prawda, ale jego odruchy często go zawodziły w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.

Widział wręcz w spowolnionym tempie jak palce blondyna zbliżają się do miejsca pod lewym obojczykiem i zastygł, czekając na uczucie ciepła drugiej osoby na swojej skórze. Centymetry dzielące go od ręki Steve wydawały się być przepaścią, którą on pokonał _stanowczo zbyt szybko, zbyt łatwo…_

Wzdrygnął się i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze jak tylko poczuł muśnięcie opuszkiem palca. Przecież miał nad tym panować! Steve cofnął dłoń niemal natychmiast, jakby spodziewał takiej reakcji i przygryzł wargę.

– Tony, jeśli nie jesteś pewien to…

– Nie kontroluję tego! – warknął miliarder i ukrył twarz w swoich dłoniach, bo było mu wstyd. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego komplet lęków nie zostanie uruchomiony. Nie chciał zepsuć ich pierwszego wspólnego wieczoru, a na razie wszystko wskazywało na prostą drogę ku porażce. – Przepraszam, to tylko… – Westchnął głośno i spojrzał przed siebie. – Może spróbuj zrobić to wolniej?

Steve uśmiechnął się ciepło i skinął lekko głową. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z uporu bruneta, a Tony nie potrafił wyrazić tego, ile znaczy dla niego cierpliwość Kapitana. Odetchnęli jednocześnie, choć z dwóch różnych powodów. Stark znów śledził ruch ręki, która zbliżała się do niego, choć chciał wierzyć, że faktycznie mężczyzna dotknie go wolniej. Zastanawiał się właściwie dlaczego tempo gestu miałoby wpływać na jego obronne odruchy, ale powiedział to intuicyjnie i bez przemyślenia. Palce kolejny raz zmniejszały odległość od jego blizn, a przecież istniała jedna tysięczna procenta szans, że ta ręka mogła zmienić kurs, mogła ruszyć gwałtownie w stronę reaktora, zranić, zabrać światło i zostawić…

– Tutaj, Tony, patrz na mnie, nie na dłoń – poprosił go Steve, unosząc lekko jego podbródek i posyłając pokrzepiający spojrzenie.

Tony'emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak spełnić jego prośbę. Próbował przekonać sam siebie, że wpatrywanie się w ukochaną osobę nie może być trudniejszym zadaniem niż pohamowanie swoich podświadomych odruchów. Twarz blondyna wyglądała naprawdę dobrze w ciepłym świetle lampki nocnej z boku i chłodnym, niebieskobladym skierowanym centralnie na niego. Dopiero wtedy brunet zorientował się, że światło jego reaktora uwydatnia błękit tęczówek wyższego i to była chyba pierwsza estetyczna zaleta posiadania metalu w piersi. Steve w jego blasku wyglądał niczym wyrzeźbiony, perfekcyjny posąg z tą różnicą, że rzeźby nie potrafią mrugać ani tak czule się uśmiechać.

Przez moment zastanawiał się nad źródłem nowego uczucia, którego nie mógł połączyć z niczym sobie znanym. Ciepło i subtelność tak rzadko szły ze sobą w parze, że Tony wciągnął drżąco powietrze kiedy zorientował się, że tak właśnie odbiera czyiś dotyk. Steve przemierzał łagodnie opuszkiem palca przestrzenie pomiędzy bliznami centymetr po centymetrze, a Tony zawiesił wzrok na jego oczach byle nie zatracać się w swoich obawach.

Czuł, jak jasnowłosy _naprawdę_ powolnym ruchem gładzi jego skórę, jakby wyznaczoną między śladami na skórze trasą mógł odkryć nowy gwiazdozbiór. Tony odrzucał od siebie pełną świadomość, że właśnie jest z inną osobą sam na sam w pokoju, rozebrany od pasa w górę i odsłonięty na wszelkie ataki. Zacisnął szczękę, gdy przed oczami mignęła mu przeszłość i wydawało mu się, że przed sobą znów ma Obiego. Wizja ulotniła się tak szybko jak się pojawiła, ale zasiała wystarczająco dużo ziaren niepokoju.

Stark zesztywniał cały, napinając mięśnie, by były gotowe do ucieczki, ale jednocześnie był tak sparaliżowany, że jego atak paniki trawił go od wewnątrz. To byłby moment, w którym znowu by się wzdrygnął i odsunął, gdyby tylko mógł. Wspomnienia o zdradzie przyjaciela przesłaniały mu coraz częściej prawdziwy obraz przed sobą i Tony czuł, że zaczyna w tym przerażeniu tonąć. Gorączkowo myślał nad sposobem uwolnienia się od tego i powrotem do rzeczywistości, aż zobaczył na horyzoncie przysłowiową brzytwę, której postanowił się chwycić.

– Mów do mnie, Steve, proszę – powiedział błagalnie Tony. – I nie przestawaj.

Steve przeniósł wzrok na oczy geniusza, ale nie zastał tam znanego sobie widoku. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwowały go lekko rozszerzone i zamglone, jakby nieobecne źrenice, a pod dolną powieką czaił się nadmiar łez, gotowych wypłynąć w każdym momencie.

Blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę jak ważne dla Starka jest przełamanie się. Cokolwiek wtedy nie działo się z Tonym, Steve musiał mu pomóc najlepiej jak potrafił, a prośba geniusza jedynie utwierdziła go w podniosłości tej misji. To było pierwsze poważne zadanie Steve'a Rogersa po wybudzeniu i zamierzał zadbać o jego powodzenie.

Po słowach miliardera zwolnił swoją wędrówkę do _absolutnego_ minimum, ale nie zatrzymał się i jedynie dzięki jego pewnej ręce rysownika dłoń mu nie drżała, chociaż wewnętrznie miał ochotę dotykać skóry wszędzie w swoim tempie i przytulać czule niższego. Wiedział jednak, że zaufanie Starka jest dużo cenniejsze od jego pragnień.

– Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie ile dla mnie znaczy twoje zaufanie, Tony – zaczął łagodnie, sunąc po małej pamiątce po odłamku bomby między obojczykami bruneta. – Podziwiam twoją odwagę i twój niesamowity upór, by przezwyciężyć strach mimo tego wszystkiego, co dotąd cię spotkało.

Po policzku Starka spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Steve widział jak sztywno mężczyzna siedział, choć jego oddech pozostawał równomierny i spokojny. Nie miał pojęcia jak z medycznego punktu widzenia nazywał się stan, w jakim znalazł się miliarder, ale obiecał sobie, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni w przeciągu dwóch minut poprosi o radę Jarvisa.

– Nic ci z mojej strony nie grozi – opowiadał dalej spokojnym głosem, jednocześnie przesuwając dłoń w kierunku lewej częściej klatki piersiowej. – Nie zrobię nic, na co wcześniej nie wyrazisz zgody. W każdej chwili możesz powiedzieć _stop_ , Tony, a ja to uszanuję i przestanę. Rozumiesz?

Nie musiał długo czekać na potwierdzające skinięcie głowy Tony'ego i uśmiechnął się ciepło do niego mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna mimo wszystko rejestruje otoczenie i że jego wyraz twarzy dotrze do miliardera.

Mogło to być jedynie złudzenie, ale Steve'owi wydawało się, że ciemne tęczówki są nieco mniej zamglone. Trzymając się kurczowo nadziei na poprawę, kontynuował powolną trasę dotyku na żebra, celowo unikając okolic reaktora.

– Wiesz, że każdy w zespole stanąłby w twojej obronie, prawda? – zapewniał go Kapitan, bo był zdania, że Tony potrzebuje przypomnienia nawet o tak oczywistych faktach. – Tamta sytuacja się nie powtórzy, bo masz nas. Masz mnie, skarbie – dodał i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed użyciem słodkiego przezwiska, tym samym rozpoczynając swoje małe śledztwo, którego wynikiem będzie wiedza na które określenie brunet zareaguje najmocniej.

– Zresztą, znając ciebie to jestem pewien, że Jarvis zyskał szereg nowych funkcji i usprawnień, by zdarzenie z Malibu nie mogło się powtórzyć.

Steve musnął palcem trzy małe ślady po szrapnelu, które tworzyły razem prostą linię wzdłuż żeber. Oddech Tony’ego wciąż był spokojny, dlatego mężczyzna tylko od czasu do czasu ukradkiem zerkał na twarz miliardera, nieustannie sunąc po ciepłej, nieco ciemniejszej skórze.

– Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale podoba mi się to, co widzę i chciałbym móc kiedyś cię takiego narysować. Żebyś mógł spojrzeć na blizny z mojej perspektywy. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zgodzisz się zapozować dla mnie – wyznał Steve, badając już dotykiem ślady w miejscu między płucami. Był w połowie drogi i był też tak cholernie dumny z bruneta, że brakło mu słów. – Pamiętasz, że w każdej chwili możesz mnie powstrzymać, prawda?

– Tak – szepnął Stark i Kapitan nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony z jego werbalnej odpowiedzi, pierwszej od dłuższego czasu. Wziął to za dobry znak i jeden z wielu etapów powrotu Tony'ego do rzeczywistości.

– Tak bardzo nie chciałbym cię skrzywdzić, tym bardziej nieświadomie, a przecież improwizuję i... – przerwał Steve zastanawiając się, czy brunet jest gotowy na bardziej złożone pytania. – Tony, jak się czujesz?

– Bardzo dobrze – odparł miliarder i brzmiał na zrelaksowanego w takim stopniu, w jakim blondyn jeszcze go nie widział.

Steve kontynuował swoje zadanie, zapamiętując tym razem malutkie blizny na prawych żebrach oraz piersi, muskając nawet pojedynczy ślad na bicepsie bruneta.

– Chciałbym powiedzieć o nas reszcie zespołu – zaproponował Kapitan i drugą dłonią zaczął gładzić udo niższego kojącym ruchem. – Chciałbym móc cię przytulić podczas wspólnych wieczorów filmowych i złapać cię za rękę przy śniadaniu. Powiedzielibyśmy jedynie drużynie i twoim przyjaciołom, nikt inny nie musi wiedzieć.

Brązowe tęczówki odzyskiwały coraz szybciej dawny blask, będąc wciąż wlepione w Kapitana. Jasnowłosy płynnie przeszedł do pamiątek po szrapnelu w okolicy prawego obojczyka.

– Tony, miałeś rację, ten widok nie jest piękny – odparł Steve i poczuł, jak geniusz delikatnie się spina. – Jest najpiękniejszy, ponieważ to część ciebie, a blizny są jedynie potwierdzeniem tego, jak długą drogę przeszedłeś.

Brunet nie zdołał dłużej powstrzymywać łez i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a po chwili Steve poczuł, że ten odnalazł jego drugą dłoń i splótł ich palce. Dla Kapitana był to jednoznaczny znak, iż Stark wrócił do niego, a jego teorię potwierdziły błyszczące, ciemne oczy. Blondyn nie chciał psuć chwili, ale zatoczył już pełne koło na torsie Tony'ego. Geniusz zdołał z jego pomocą pozbyć się jakiegoś dziwnego otępienia, w jakie wpadł przez myśl o dotknięciu jego małych blizn i Steve nie chciał myśleć o tym jak źle mogłoby być z brunetem, gdyby skierował teraz dłoń w dół bez ostrzeżenia.

– Mam kontynuować? – spytał Kapitan i miał nadzieję, że nie pomylił się co do oceny stanu niższego.

Tony zamrugał energicznie i odetchnąć głęboko, jakby potrzebował chwili, by opracować odpowiednią odpowiedź.

– Nie, stop, proszę, stop...

Tony obserwował jak Kapitan natychmiast cofa rękę i – chociaż mógł się tego spodziewać – i tak był pod wrażeniem cierpliwości Steve'a. Stark żałował, że nie czuł się adresatem więcej jak połowy miłych rzeczy, które mówił wyższy. Do tego chyba przecenił swoją odwagę, bo na samą myśl o dotyku w pobliżu reaktora czuł się przerażony. Odzyskanie tej większej części kontroli nad własnym ciałem było bardzo przyjemne, jednak na dłuższą metę okazało się powrotem do punktu wyjścia, wraz z wszystkimi jego zaletami i wadami. Geniusz nie chciał wracać do tego stanu, nie tak krótko po zatrzymaniu tej całej karuzeli. Nie zdążył nawet nacieszyć się myślą, że przekroczył swoje granice i dał się dotknąć, ponieważ euforię zasłonił strach przed rozwojem sytuacji. Jego rozmyślania ucięło pytanie Steve'a.

– Mogę cię przytulić?

Stark nie kazał mu długo czekać i po prostu wpadł w rozłożone, szerokie ramiona, by po sekundzie zostać przez nie otoczonym. Zastanawiał się dlaczego dotąd nie zauważył, że Steve przytula tak samo dobrze jak całuje – z zaangażowaniem, całym sobą i na dwieście procent, zupełnie jakby był na kolejnej misji, której nie może zawalić. Tony mógłby bronić pomysłu, by Kapitan wymienił tarczę na uściski, które byłby równie skuteczne w walce z przeciwnikami, co zwyczajny oręż dowódcy.

Brunet dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve jest nadal w koszuli. Miękki materiał ubrania nosił nadal na sobie lekkie nuty perfumy mężczyzny, które wręcz hipnotyzowały Tony’ego. Co dziwne, _taki_ kontakt nie przeszkadzał geniuszowi. Był przyciśnięty do Steve’a całą klatką piersiową i mógłby tak spędzić cały wieczór, gdyby nie miał planów na jego dalszą część. Stark nie pamiętał kiedy był tak prawdziwie przytulany. Nie mógł brać pod uwagę krótkich objęć swoich jednonocnych przygód sprzed Iron Mana, nie powinien również porównywać tego odczucia z krótkimi uściskami swojej asystentki czy Rhodey'a. Mimo wszystko miał wrażenie, że Steve się w jakiś sposób ogranicza, traktując Starka w swoich objęciach jak porcelanę. Z zamyślenia nad powodem nagłego rozluźnienia otaczających go ramion wyrwał go głos Kapitana.

– Czy... Czy nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym... – przerwał, by nabrać powietrza. – To strasznie głupie pytanie, ale muszę wiedzieć. Czy poza torsem mogę cię dotykać i gładzić, jak teraz?

Jakby na potwierdzenie swojego pytania Steve przejechał dłonią po plecach Tony'ego i brunet mógłby podejrzewać go o nieśmiałość, gdyby nie był pewien, że to zwyczajna ostrożność. Kapitan stawał na rzęsach, by zapewnić mu jak największy komfort, chociażby w postaci tak trywialnych pytań.

– Nawet powinieneś – zapewnił go Tony, ciesząc się tym szczególnym rodzajem ciepła, którego źródłem była druga osoba.

Steve chętnie skorzystał z przyzwolenia i dopiero wtedy Tony mógł profesjonalnie ocenić zdolności blondyna. Kapitan przytulił go, przyciskając stanowczo do swojej klatki piersiowej i kładąc podbródek na jego barku. Stark mógł wtulić się w zagłębienie szyi i z drżącym oddechem przymknął oczy. Oplótł rękoma talię Steve'a i z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jedynie ten gest powstrzymywał jego dłonie od drżenia. Poza tym czuł się, jakby wypił przed chwilą parę kubków kawy, ponieważ adrenalina i stres roznosiły go od środka. Wewnętrzne dygotanie wyciszało się z czasem za sprawą uspokajających ruchów rąk blondyna i Tony był skory twierdzić, że ten posiada jakiś ukryty talent.

– Nie przytulałem jeszcze nikogo, kto byłby jednocześnie miękki i szorstki w takim znaczeniu – zauważył Steve. Geniusz potrzebował stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu, by pojąć sens tej uwagi i z opóźnieniem zaczął wyplątywać się z uścisku.

– Ach, przecież mówiłem, że ten metal wystaje i...

– Wiem, Tony – przerwał mu Kapitan i przyciągając go bliżej udaremnił próby uwolnienia i odsunięcia. – Pamiętam każde wypowiedziane dzisiaj przez ciebie słowo, a to było tylko luźne spostrzeżenie. Zrelaksuj się, proszę.

Dalszy opór nie miał sensu, dlatego Stark bez słowa powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, wtulając twarz w umięśnioną pierś. Steve miał rację, bo zwyczajnie podzielił się swoim odkryciem, a brunet zareagował zbyt gwałtownie. Do rosnącego poczucia winy Tony’ego przyczynił się również jego poprzedni stan, kiedy tonął we wspomnieniach. Nie poruszył jeszcze ze Steve’m tematu swojego PTSD, a dzieląc z Kapitanem coraz więcej czasu nie będzie w stanie tego długo ukrywać, bo przeszłość pozostawiła pamiątki zarówno na ciele, jak i w psychice Starka. Namiastkę zaburzeń zaprezentował przed chwilą, a nawet jeśli minie dużo czasu aż Steve będzie świadkiem napadu paniki, tak na koszmary miliarder nie miał wpływu.

– Steve, to nie są jedyne blizny – oświadczył niepewnie Stark, bo prawdopodobnie wykorzystał już swoje dzisiejsze pokłady szczerości. Opowieść o koszmarach i paranoi postanowił zostawić na później.

– I część z tych ran w środku wciąż krwawi? – spytał cicho Rogers ku jego zdziwieniu.

To nie tak, że mężczyzna wątpił w inteligencję blondyna, ale zaskoczyła go szybkość, z jaką Steve rozszyfrował to, o co mu chodziło. Najwyraźniej nie docenił swojego chłopaka albo przerażenie pochłonęło go znacznie głębiej i dalej niż zwykle, a Kapitan widział coś, czego nie powinien.

– Raczej nie krwawią, ale czasem się odzywają – mruknął obojętnie Tony, bo teraz był pewien, że Steve był świadkiem takiego „odzewu”.

– To będę je uciszał.

Starkowi trafił się ideał, którego nie będzie w stanie należycie docenić. Był niemal boleśnie pewien, że nigdy nie posiadał na koncie wystarczającej ilości zer, nie miał ich obecnie i nie będzie w stanie zarobić tylu pieniędzy, na jakie zasługiwał Steve i jakie z chęcią by mu podarował. Co gorsze, Kapitan stronił od wygód i nie przyjmie podziękowań w materialnej formie. Och, przecież nie istniał żaden znany Tony’emu sposób na powiedzenie słowa _dziękuję_ , który zobrazowałby całą jego wdzięczność. A przecież ich wspólny wieczór jeszcze się nie skończył.

Stark zaczął wątpić w swój geniusz, skoro znalezienie idealnego rozwiązania przychodziło mu z takim trudem. Nie posiadał awaryjnego planu, nie mógł improwizować, a bezpośrednie pytanie pozostawiał jako ostateczność. Prezenty również nie wchodziły w grę, ponieważ brunet nie znał pojęcia _skromność_ , a drogie upominki zyskałyby w oczach Kapitana metkę _zbędnego wydatku._ Jednak nikt od niego nie wymagał przerzucania się pomysłami na już i na teraz, dlatego ten jeden raz postanowił odpowiedź odwlec w czasie. By nie rozpamiętywać tej osobistej porażki Tony obiecał zająć się rozwiązywaniem problemów, na które mógł mieć wpływ w tej chwili. Na sam początek musiał zająć się nieproporcjonalnym stopniem negliżu w sypialni.

Brunet wyczekał moment, kiedy dłonie Steve'a będą zbliżały się ku dołowi jego pleców, by mogły tam zostać, kiedy on delikatnie się odsunie. Zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami Kapitan przytrzymał go w talii, kiedy odchylił się na tyle, by mieć dostęp do zapięć koszuli. Odpinał guziki jeden po drugim, a w tym czasie blondyn ograniczył się do powolnego ruchu kciukami. Stark w milczeniu kończył swoje zadanie i zastygł, jak tylko uniósł wzrok.

Obcisłe koszulki skrywały dokładnie to, co Stark spodziewał się zobaczyć. Muskulatura Kapitana zapierała dech w piersiach, a idealna do bólu skóra jedynie potęgowała efekt. Geniusz miał okazję przyglądać się dłoniom blondyna, a na nich nie zanotował ani jednej, choćby słabo widocznej blizny czy znamienia. Steve był i jest człowiekiem czynu, więc rany i skaleczenia były czymś nieodłącznym w ich _zawodzie_ , a co za tym idzie, Tony spodziewał się znaleźć kilka pamiątek po misjach, ale najwyraźniej serum wspomagało całościowy proces leczenia. Teraz narastało w nim uczucie frustracji, ponieważ ciało Kapitana nie nosiło żadnych śladów, a te jego miało ich aż za wiele.

Tony mógł nazwać to zwyczajną zazdrością, bo nawet jeśli w przyszłości zdecyduje się na operację i usunięcie reaktora, to chirurdzy pozostawią go z kolejną szramą ze szwami. Jego tors nigdy nie będzie wyglądał tak dobrze jak to, co właśnie widział przed sobą. Brunet już nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym, jak bardzo odstaje od Steve umięśnieniem. Noszenie i pilotowanie zbroi mógł porównać do prowadzenia samochodu ze wspomaganiem kierownicy – mimo pomocy Jarvisa wymagało to od niego siły, dlatego geniusz nie narzekał mimo konsekwentnego unikania siłowni.

Myśli pochłonęły Tony’ego do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył kiedy Steve zdołał odpiąć guziki od mankietów i został zaskoczony szybkością, z jaką mężczyzna ściągnął całkowicie koszulę. Widok był wart trwającego oniemienia Starka, ponieważ półnagi Kapitan Ameryka był… imponujący. Geniuszowi nie wystarczyłby kwadrans, by wymienić na głos wszystkie przymiotniki, które wtedy przyszły mu do głowy. Podziwianie przerwał obiekt obserwacji we własnej osobie.

– Chciałbym cię pocałować – oświadczył ostrożnie Steve zgodnie ze swoim zapewnieniem informowania Tony’ego o swoich wszystkich zamiarach względem niego.

– Na to masz moją bezterminową zgodę – zapewnił go Tony i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że te oczy koloru nieba mogą jeszcze bardziej rozbłysnąć.

Kapitan przeniósł dłonie z talii geniusza na jego policzki, badając kształt kości jarzmowych niespiesznymi ruchami kciuków. Następnie pochylił się do przodu i złączył ich wargi niemal z czcią, jakby właśnie zbliżyli się pierwszy raz i chciał wypaść jak najlepiej. Poniekąd ta pieszczota była znacznie inna od poprzednich – dotąd nie rozbierali się w swoim towarzystwie, a ich kontakty ograniczały się do pocałunków i nieśmiałego dotyku.

Steve narzucał tempo, w jakim spotykały się ich usta, a momentami nieco odważniej wspomagał się językiem. Tony z chęcią uległ wszystkiemu, na co ochotę w tamtej chwili miał blondyn, chociaż chciał zaprotestować, kiedy rozdzielili się zbyt szybko.

– Może resztę śladów mógłbym dotknąć w ten sposób? – spytał cicho Steve i złożył na policzku Starka _bardzo_ wolny i _bardzo_ delikatny pocałunek, stopniowo przechodząc w dół i obsypując nimi całą długość linii szczęki.

Tony'ego ogarnęła ekscytacja, ponieważ nie podejrzewał Kapitana o taki poziom kreatywności. Pieczołowicie i stopniowo składane muśnięcia warg były źródłem dla następnej fali ciepła, stopniowo rozszerzającej się po jego wnętrzu. Było jednak coś, co nie dawało Starkowi spokoju.

– To naprawdę świetny pomysł, ale... – przerwał Tony w momencie, kiedy jasnowłosy się odsunął. – Nie chciałbym, byś wierzył, że musisz to zrobić ze względu na mnie.

Steve pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i westchnął.

– Trochę pokrętna logika, ale może uspokoi cię to, że do niczego się nie zmuszam i podoba mi się ten... sposób, by cię poznać – zapewnił mężczyzna i Stark jak na dłoni widział jego szczerość. – A jeśli tym samym mogę pomóc tobie, to tym bardziej zrobię to wszystko z jeszcze większą przyjemnością.

– Gdybym mógł zakochać się w tobie jeszcze raz, to to byłby dobry moment – stwierdził Tony, mówiąc praktycznie pierwszą rzecz, jaką mu przyszła na myśl po tym oświadczeniu.

– Zakochać?

– Tak... To znaczy... Raczej zauroczenie już mi minęło, więc...

Tony nie dokończył myśli, ponieważ nie pozwolił mu na to Steve, całujący tym razem jego usta. Gdyby Tony miał trochę więcej czasu i nieco mniej uśpiony refleks, może zdołałby przewrócić oczami i uniknąć uciszenia wyjętego rodem z niskobudżetowych romansów. Nie, żeby narzekał, było miło czuć skupiającą się tylko na nim uwagę. Został rozproszony do tego stopnia, że z opóźnieniem odnalazł się w zamiarach Steve'a, który z użyciem minimalnej siły próbował nakłonić go do zmiany pozycji. Tony opadł do tyłu, zanurzając się w swojej armii pluszowych poduszek i lądując głową na wezgłowiu łóżka, skąd miał na wszystko doskonały widok. Nie żeby go wtedy potrzebował, kiedy Steve wciąż smakował jego ust i zajmował jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent pola widzenia.

Przymknął oczy, by całkowicie skupić się na uczuciu ciepłych warg, które systematycznie zjeżdżały coraz niżej, zaczynając od brody i szczęki, potem zatrzymując się na szyi i kończąc na dołku między obojczykami, by ostatecznie ruszyć prosto do celu. Tony czekał na pierwsze symptomy zbliżającej się paniki, lecz te milczały i zaskoczony tą myślą wyraźnie poczuł, jak Steve składa pierwszy, uroczysty pocałunek w miejscu, gdzie mostek łączy się z metalem.

Geniusz spojrzał w dół i przez pół sekundy żałował widoku bliskości swoich blizn i ust Steve’a. Zwątpienie trwało tak krótko, ponieważ spodziewany niepokój nie nadchodził. Co więcej – podobało mu się to, co miał przed sobą do tego stopnia, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Jego chora wyobraźnia zaczęła fantazjować jak by to było, gdyby Steve zjechał ustami w dół, albo jak pięknie muszą prezentować się te jasne włosy, gdyby w tym świetle przybliżałyby się i oddalały w stałym rytmie…

Obie te wizje ochoczo pobudziły jego libido do pracy i poczuł promieniujące ciepło, rozchodzące się od podbrzusza. Wrażenia podbijały muskające wargi wyższego, który nadal robił to _oszałamiająco_ powoli, zgodnie z prośbą bruneta. Tony obiecał sobie wymyślić słowo, które określiłoby tę delikatność do potęgi dwunastej, którą okazywał mu Kapitan.

Dotąd tkanka otaczająca metal była niewrażliwa na bodźce. Stark stracił czucie i gdyby nie obserwował w lustrze własnego odbicia, nie wiedziałby, że rzeczywiście wodzi palcem wokół reaktora. Teraz jego receptory oszalały, wysyłając co chwila nowe informacje o fakturze warg blondyna, o każdym nowych ruchu, a nawet ich temperaturze. Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się _takiej_ fali doznań i całkowicie się jej poddał.

Stark jęknął, głośno i bezwstydnie, ponieważ wreszcie mógł okazywać to, jak Steve na niego działał. Źródło rozpalającego uczucia zniknęło, a wraz z nim tempo, w jakim Tony się rozpadał – tym razem zatracał się w tym dobrym znaczeniu – kiedy błękitne tęczówki skanowały jego twarz w poszukiwaniu powodu. Brunet zastanawiał się przez moment jak to możliwe, że Steve nie zauważył co z nim robił, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie swój poprzedni stan i zdezorientowanie mężczyzny zdało się być jak najbardziej na miejscu.

– Tony?

– Pamiętam o haśle _stop_ , Stevie – mruknął rozleniwiony ochrypłym głosem, patrząc blondynowi w oczy.

Odchylił głowę z lekkim uśmiechem, który nie mógł uciec uwadze Steve'a, ponieważ ten wrócił do swojej pracy. Ponowny kontakt bliznowatej skóry z miękkimi, delikatnymi wargami zasługiwał na cichy pomruk zadowolenia Starka. Uniósł dłonie, by obie ostrożnie wpleść w jasne pasma włosów i przeczesał je powolnym ruchem. Steve w odpowiedzi uniósł kąciki ust nadal całując i odetchnął głęboko, przyprawiając Tony'ego o gęsią skórkę. Brunet do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ruch powietrza w kontakcie z małymi, mokrymi śladami śliny na skórze może być aż tak pobudzający.

To była jakaś połowa drogi, a Stark musiał przenieść ręce z powrotem na pościel, by zacisnąć na niej dłonie i powstrzymać się od wierzgania nogami. Oddychał ciężko i głęboko, próbując zebrać myśli, bo nie mógł się zdecydować, czy prosić blondyna o litość i przerwę od tego wszystkiego, czy wprost przeciwnie błagać o więcej. Był już na wpół twardy i jeśli Steve zajmowałby się nim w ten sposób jeszcze przez parę minut, brunet z pewnością osiągnąłby szczęście zanim zdążyłby się rozebrać. Myśląc intensywnie nad rosnącym problemem przegapił drugą część pracy Kapitana, który kończąc swoją misję podniósł się i skierował wyżej, by ubiegać się o wynagrodzenie.

Podświadomie czekał, aż czerwona ostrzegająca lampa w jego głowie rozbłyśnie przez wspomnienie o górującym nad nim mężczyźnie, gdy on sam nie za bardzo mógł się ruszyć. Wtedy prawdopodobnie błagałby Steve'a o wybaczenie i uciekł do warsztatu, gdzie mógłby utopić się we własnych łzach i wstydzie. Brak obronnej reakcji geniusz mógł uznać za swój (i Kapitana) mały sukces, bo poza tym jednym incydentem jego wewnętrzny, ulepszony strach siedział cicho. Nie musieli więc przerywać przez wzgląd na samopoczucie Starka – przerwali pocałunek dopiero gdy im obu brakło tchu.

– Czy... Tony, czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał Steve, a powaga i troska mieszały się ze sobą w jego spojrzeniu. – Zacząłeś drżeć, ale nie zatrzymywałeś mnie, więc...

Tony zaśmiał się szczerze, bo abstrakcyjność sytuacji go przerosła.

– Już, już, przepraszam... – sapnął brunet między napadami śmiechu. – To nie było nic złego, Steve. Po prostu nie potrzebuję już gry wstępnej.

Steve spojrzał przelotnie w dół między nich i natychmiast powrócił wzrokiem do twarzy Starka, oblewając się rumieńcem. Steve podniósł się, siadając na piętach, ale w żaden sposób nie przygniatając nóg niższego. Tony również poszedł w jego ślady, odrywając się od sterty poduszek, a Kapitan niemal natychmiast położył dłonie w jego talii.

Tony miał wrażenie, że Steve'a speszyło tempo tego wszystkiego. Wydawał się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiać z poważną miną, a Tony’emu pozostało tylko czekać na wyrok. Może się rozmyślił? Może...

– Wiesz, że nie potrafiłbym cię skrzywdzić ani ustami, ani rękoma, ani w żaden inny sposób, prawda? – spytał łagodnym głosem Kapitan.

Stark to wiedział, inaczej nie powiedziałby dzisiaj tego wszystkiego. Ufał Steve'owi bardziej niż samemu sobie i miał rację, skoro jego podświadomość robiła co chciała i żyła własnym życiem.

– W sumie wystarczy, że zacząłbyś mówić co tak naprawdę o mnie myślisz – odparł gorzko Tony i skarcił się w myślach za powiedzenie tego na głos.

– To za to, że tak uważasz... – zaczął cicho Kapitan i zbliżył się do szyi bruneta, by delikatnie szczypnąć zębami skórę, co bardzo się Starkowi spodobało, choć prawdopodobnie miało to stanowić formę kary. – A to zachęta, byś zmienił zdanie.

Blondyn ucałował czule dokładnie to samo miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stworzył malinkę. Tony’emu było wstyd za tak szczeniackie zachowanie podbijane prawdziwym brakiem pewności siebie, ale Steve najwyraźniej się tym nie zraził. Brunet poczuł się przez to jeszcze gorzej.

– Powinieneś tak samo motywować mnie na misjach.

– Posłuchałbyś?

– Musisz sprawdzić.

Tym razem Kapitan ograniczył się do objęcia ciemnowłosego i zanurzenia twarzy w jego ramieniu. Oddychał głęboko, zupełnie jakby chciał zapamiętać zapach Tony'ego i mężczyzna skłamałby mówiąc, że to mu się nie podobało. Stark kochał każdą sekundę tego wieczoru, gdzie czuł się adorowany i w pełni akceptowany, otoczony czułością – zwyczajnie bezpieczny. Wraz z świadomością tego przyszło olbrzymie poczucie winy, tak przytłaczające, że Tony’ego przeszły dreszcze. Poczuł się jak manipulujący dupek, który nie potrafi docenić ofiarowanej mu pomocy i jeszcze podważa na głos czyjeś zdanie. Geniusz wyplątał się z uścisku i twarzą w twarz postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

– Przepraszam, tak mi głupio przez to wszystko, myślałem, że obędzie się bez tego żenującego pokazu – mruknął miliarder, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. – Próbowałem sobie wmówić, naprawdę, ale… Daj mi skończyć, Steve – poprosił, jak tylko zauważył, że mężczyzna chce mu przerwać. – Mam wrażenie, że postawiłem cię wtedy pod ścianą, jeśli nie nazwać tego po prostu wymuszeniem. Kiedy… Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, kiedy dotykałeś blizn – odparł cicho, spuszczając wzrok chyba po raz setny tego wieczoru. – Pamiętam twój dotyk, twoje słowa i kolor oczu, ale nic poza tym… Nie wiem, co się działo wokół. Nie mam pojęcia, czy coś jeszcze zrobiłem albo powiedziałem…

– Tony.

– ...miałem nadzieję, że będę miał więcej czasu, by jakoś cię ostrzec przed tym...

– Tony.

– ...bo to nie jest normalne, _ja_ nie jestem normalny...

Steve drugi raz przerwał jego słowotok pocałunkiem. Brunet poddał się temu, bo po prawdzie nie wiedział co jeszcze miałby powiedzieć i plótł trzy po trzy. Dał się ponieść chwili i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się całym ciepłem i szacunkiem, jaki oferował mu Kapitan.

– Cofnę ci te zgodę, Rogers, bo ją perfidnie wykorzystujesz – zakpił Tony, ponieważ nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Lubisz kiedy cię całuję – oświadczył pewnie Steve i uniósł zaczepnie brew.

– To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Nie pozwolę, żebyś za każdym razem mnie uciszał...

Usta geniusza zostały przykryte dużą dłonią i pozostało mu jedynie posłać Steve'owi najbardziej zirytowane spojrzenie, na jakie go było stać.

– Nie nakręcaj się, Tony, jeśli oczekujesz odpowiedzi – poradził mu jasnowłosy i opuścił rękę. – Na początek pytanie: czy te błądzenie po bliznach... Czy to pomogło?

Stark potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by znaleźć odpowiedź. Winę za swój stan mógł zrzucić na brak koncentracji czy emocjonalne rozchwianie, ale oszukiwałby w tym momencie tylko samego siebie. Trudno było mu określić jednoznacznie, czy cała ta sytuacja pozytywnie na niego wpłynęła – czy mniej obawiał się dotyku? Możliwe, że tak. Czy chciałby, żeby mężczyzna dotykał go znowu? Boże, oby nie dzisiaj. Musiał przyznać, że _zwiedzanie_ pocałunkami było dużo przyjemniejsze od bezpośredniego kontaktu z dłonią, ale to było tak oczywiste, że nie musiał tego mówić na głos. Jemu samemu trudno byłoby określić w jaki sposób może zareagować następnym razem. Może kluczem do rozwiązania jest nieużywanie rąk, a tym samym niewywoływanie wspomnienia, kiedy leżał sparaliżowany w Malibu? Zamknął na chwilę oczy, by skoncentrować się jedynie na pytaniu, jakie usłyszał.

– Tony, czy to pomogło? – powtórzył Steve, bo najwyraźniej miliarder milczał zbyt długo.

– Bardzo – szepnął w odpowiedzi Stark i posłał mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

– I tylko to się liczy – podkreślił Kapitan. – Do niczego mnie nie zmusiłeś, nie postawiłeś mnie pod ścianą, nie zrobiłeś nic nieodpowiedniego, nie mam ci tego za złe i nie uważam, żebyś był nienormalny – dodał, wymieniając bez wahania, a w przerwie między wyliczaniem ucałował kolejno czoło Tony’ego, jego powieki, nos i kąciki ust.

– Jakim cudem masz tyle cierpliwości do mnie? – palnął Tony bez zastanowienia, zaskakując tym samym siebie oraz Kapitana.

– Jeszcze przed serum zmagałem się z całym wachlarzem chorób, z astmą i słabą odpornością na czele – wspominał Steve, gładząc przedramiona geniusza. – Opiekowała się mną moja mama i pamiętam ile wkładała w to serca. Była najbardziej cierpliwą osobą pod słońcem, a ja byłem niewystarczająco wdzięczny za to wszystko. – Mężczyzna oblizał wargi i zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiednich słów. – Nie śmiałbym porównywać twojej traumy do problemów z płucami, ale jestem zdania, że każdy potrzebuje troski, cierpliwości i wsparcia ze strony bliskich.

Tony załkał wewnętrznie, bo nie wiedział czym sobie zasłużył, by spotkać w swoim życiu tak dobrego człowieka. Poczucie winy delikatnie zmalało, choć bardziej zwyczajnie przycichło, stłumione przez ulgę, spokój, stabilizację i prawdopodobnie coś na kształt miłości. Brunet był jednak pewien, że tej mieszanki uczuć nie będzie w stanie odpowiednio wyrazić.

– Musisz mi kiedyś opowiedzieć o swojej mamie – odparł z uśmiechem brunet i kolejny raz złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku.

W tym wszystkim do Tony’ego dotarło jak wiele dobrego potrafi zdziałać zwykła szczerość. Nie musiał i nie chciał już ukrywać niczego przed Steve’m. Nie musiał obawiać się jego reakcji, bo prawdopodobnie Rogers nie potrafiłby być nieuprzejmy. Tony raz jeszcze postanowił zaryzykować i pomimo wcześniejszych postanowień zwyczajnie wprost zapytać mężczyznę.

– Jak ci się mogę odwdzięczyć? – spytał Tony, wplatając palce w jasne włosy. – Na tę chwilę mogę ci obiecać fantastyczny seks. – Blondyn słysząc to _oczywiście_ oblał się rumieńcem. – A jutro mogę kupić ci ferrari albo coś równie ładnego, jeśli będziesz chciał.

Kapitan zaśmiał się gardłowo i ucałował skroń Tony’ego.

– Obędzie się bez prezentów – odpowiedział Steve. – Według mnie możemy codziennie wieczorem robić sobie taką sesję terapeutyczną, skoro to ci pomaga.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, doktorze. Ma pan jeszcze jakieś zalecenia? – droczył się dalej Tony, brzmiąc tak sugestywnie, jak tylko potrafił.

– Zalecam stałą otwartość względem pana partnera, informowanie o swoich uczuciach i przede wszystkim zaprzestanie przepraszania – wymienił Kapitan i nie udało mu się utrzymać poważnego tonu dowódcy, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. – Poza tym następnym razem to pacjent może sterować dłonią lekarza, albo możemy w ogólne z tego zrezygnować na rzecz dotyku piórem czy pędzelkiem malarskim.

Tony'ego zamroczyło, kiedy w jego głowie pojawił się obraz Steve’a przypominającego seksownego malarza, który zamienił płótno na powierzchnię ciała...

– Masz pędzle? – wymamrotał Stark i był dumny z tego, że udało mu się wyartykułować aż dwa słowa i jeszcze zaakcentować tak, by stanowiły pytanie.

– Prezent od Nat. Niestety nadal wolę ołówki, są według mnie bardziej precyzyjne.

Brunet spróbował wyobrazić sobie uczucie miękkiego włosia na skórze i żałował, że tym razem jego wyobraźnia go zawiodła. Każda myśl sprowadzała się do rosnącej przyjemności, przez co znów czuł się gotowy na resztę wieczoru. Teraz, lżejszy o sporą część swojej przeszłości, będąc bliżej pogodzenia się ze sobą, niż kiedykolwiek dotąd był – szczęście wydawało się być jeszcze większe.

Nie zamierzał dłużej zwlekać z prawdziwym powodem wieczornego spotkania i ponownie złączył ich wargi. Gładził w tym czasie masywne, umięśnione ramiona jednostajnym ruchem, zatracając się w pocałunku. Steve mruknął, kiedy brunet przeniósł dłonie na jego tors, poznając całą siatkę widocznych mięśni, które napinały się i relaksowały pod jego palcami. Tony zjechał ustami na krawędź szczęki Kapitana, by dalej znaczyć wilgotnymi ustami ścieżkę na jego szyi, tym samym drażniąc jeden z sutków blondyna. Mężczyzna sapnął zaskoczony i zacisnął dłonie na Starku, który odchylił się przez to z uśmiechem.

– Puls ci skoczył, Kapitanie. Coś się dzieje? – spytał niewinnie Tony.

– N-nic strasznego – wydyszał Steve, patrząc na geniusza rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

– Tak myślałem. Nie chciałbym cię torturować ani przeciągać tego w nieskończoność, więc… Masz jeszcze jakieś pytanie czy możemy przejść dalej?

Kapitan potrzebował chwili, by otrząsnąć się z tego roztargnienia i zmarszczył brwi, jakby ten gest pomagał mu odpowiednio dobierać słowa.

– Reaktor ogranicza cię jakoś fizycznie? Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz…

– Mogę zapomnieć o wyciskaniu ciężaru na klatkę, to zbyt ryzykowne – przerwał mu Stark, przyjmując słowo _szczerość_ za fundament budowanej przyszłości. – W maratonie raczej też nie wezmę udziału, bo bez dyskomfortu mogę nabierać jakieś dwie trzecie ilości powietrza, jakie mieszczą zdrowe płuca i... Chyba to tyle.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się czule i musnął wargami najbliższy mu fragment szyi Starka.

– Na co musimy uważać? – zapytał z troską, uważnie śledząc mimikę bruneta, który nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

– Tak w sumie to nie wiem.

– Naprawdę?

– Jakby ci to... Nie byłem z nikim blisko odkąd mam reaktor.

Twarz blondyna przez sekundę pozostawała bez wyrazu, a potem Stark mógł obserwować jak zaskoczenie miesza się z rozbawieniem, choć tego drugiego nie był do końca pewien. Nie był, dopóki Steve powstrzymywał unoszące się kąciki ust.

– Co cię tak bawi, hm? – drażnił się Stark, czekając na wyśmianie jego tytułu byłego playboya.

– Cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną szczery, to wszystko – sprostował szybko Steve z lekkim zakłopotaniem. – Skoro mamy wieczór wyznań to też musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam w tych sprawach doświadczenia i chyba byłoby dobrze, gdybyś mi podpowiedział co lubisz.

– Da się zrobić – zapewnił go geniusz i na potwierdzenie swoich słów chwycił nadgarstki blondyna i przeniósł jego dłonie ze swojej talii na tyłek.

Steve uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, przez który Tony’emu miękły kolana. Widział czający się psotny błysk w błękitnych tęczówkach i chciał móc go widywać częściej.

– Więc czego twoim zdaniem nie powinniśmy robić ze względu na reaktor?

– Steve...

– Pytam poważnie, nie chciałbym cię zranić – odparł Kapitan troskliwym głosem i wyczekiwał odpowiedzi z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby słowa bruneta miał zaraz zapisać w pamiętniku albo dać sobie wytatuować.

– Wydaje mi się, że wystarczy, że będziesz unikał kładzenia się na mnie całym ciężarem, bo taka góra mięśni nie może być lekka – sarknął Stark, wywołując kolejny promienny śmiech swojego towarzysza. – No i raczej zapomnij, że z tym kawałkiem metalu położę się na łóżku na brzuchu i prowokująco się dla ciebie wypnę.

Blondyn wydał dźwięk na granicy prychnięcia i zduszonego śmiechu, by zaraz oblać się rumieńcem.

– Narysuję to sobie – stwierdził Steve, ustalając tym samym plan na jutrzejsze popołudnie. – Mam całkiem dobrą wyobraźnię.

Tony był pod wrażeniem. Spodziewał się... właściwie nie wiedział jakiej dokładnie reakcji oczekiwał, ale z pewnością nie takiej. Wiedział, że jego chłopak uwielbiał rysować, ale zwykle podziwiał realistycznie uchwycone panoramy, a nie podobizny ludzi.

– Czyli będę teraz modelem dla twoich niegrzecznych rysunków? – zapytał sugestywnie Tony, bo myśl, że Steve chce rysować jego w negliżu była bardzo rozpalająca.

– Kto powiedział, że dopiero nim będziesz? – odgryzł się blondyn i wyszczerzył, wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojej żonglerki słowem i równie dumny z wywołania zdezorientowania u bruneta.

– Chcę je zobaczyć!

**Author's Note:**

> Czy mogło to być napisane lepiej? Zapewne tak.  
> Czy tekst zawiera masę głupich błędów i przecinków stawianych intuicyjnie? No oczywiście.  
> Czy żałuję?  
> Nie ♥


End file.
